The Confusing Love of Gamers
by Magicgirl671
Summary: Clary Fray was just a normal striving championship gamer and sixteen year old artist with her best friend Simon at her side, who is trying to confess his love for her. However, things get complicated that Clary never expected. Will these new people in her life change everything,like her title for championship, her family? Or even her love life? Read to find out. ALL HUMAN AND CLACE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or any Dead or Alive or any other gaming references in here.**

* * *

Clary Fray, sixteen-years old, was at her best friend, Simon's, house. It was in the middle of a slightly snowy afternoon in Brooklyn, New York, as it was just the beginning of December, and her and Simon were playing a game of Dead or Alive on his Xbox. They were tied with two points, both trying to claim the winning point, before Clary came with her finishing move, with her character Kasumi. She jumped out of her seat, which was actually Simon's bed, after hearing the words 'VICTORY' she waved her arms in the air and smacked Simon in the shoulder.

"OUCH!"

"GG, man! Clary Fray ten, Simon four." She proudly told him.

"Not fair. My glasses fell off mid-game." He chastised her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She said, laughing before sitting back down on his bed.

"Wanna go again?" She asked him, smiling.

"No. I'm gonna make some hot chocolate. Want some?"

"Sure. Put two marshmallows in mine."

"Yeah, I know." He said smiling at her before walking out of his room. Clary had known Simon since she was six years old and they have been inseparable ever since. They knew everything about each other.

Clary looked back to plasma TV hanging on the wall in Simon's room and looked below to see his dresser. The top of it was filled with pictures of them since they were little. There were photos of when they were in the park, when they went to the ice cream shop, but then that soon evolved to the mall and then the local cafe, Java Jones, one of their favorite hangout places. There was one photo of when her and Simon went to Pennsylvani last year, so Clary could compete in the game tournament there, which of course was Dead or Alive. After several hours at the tournament, she came in third place. Ever since that day, Clary was doing her best so she can claim the champion title. The next one was in two months in Maine. She needed to pract-

"Hello, anyone in there?" Simon said waving a blue mug filled with her hot chocolate and two marshmallows inside, in front of her face.

"Yeah, thanks. I was thinking about the tournament." She told Simon as he sat back next to her on his bed.

Simon sighed, "Really, you're thinking about that now? You got to relax Fray, it's gonna be Christmas and New Year's."

"I'll relax when I claim that title." She smirked at him before taking a sip from her hot chocolate. It started to lightly snow from time to time after Thanksgiving, but it was still very cold.

"Stubborn."

"Wanna watch some TV?" Simon asked.

"Sure. Change it to G4." She instructed him.

"Yes, ma'am." Simon said in a military-like way, before switching the channels to G4. The discussion was on the Xbox One and the PS4 people were discussing on which one was better and which one people should buy for Christmas.

"I don't get why people like the PS4, the Xbox One is way better!" Clary exclaimed.

"So, you're gonna get one for Christmas?"

She gave out a sigh, "Maybe. If I can raise enough money. I've been selling some of my paintings but still didn't get enough." She shrugged.

"Don't worry you will get one soon."

"Hey ummm, "Simon continued," can I just tell you something?" He said nervously.

"Sure, Simon. You can tell me anything." Clary reassured him. She then put her mug of hot chocolate down on a nearby end table.

"I just wanted to umm tell you before leaving..." Clary was going to go Pennsylvania for one week for a vacation with her family; her mom and her boyfriend and father figure Luke. Normally Simon would've gone with her, but they wanted to spend some family time. When they told Simon, they were afraid they would've hurt his feelings or made him disappointed but he reassured them it was fine.

"I just wanted to tell you..." He then began nervously.

* * *

******Will Simon confess his love for Clary? Or tell her something else that is shocking? You have to review, favorite, and follow if you want more out of me.**

**I know this is a really short Introduction and all but you guys can give suggestions on how I can make this better and I promise you I'll make the next one longer :)**

**Jace and the other characters will most likely be in the second chapter. But definitely Jace will make his appearance in the second.**

**I hope you guys liked it and I hope you will review any suggestions to me so I can better improve this story. :)**

**-Magicgirl671**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Mortal Instruments or game references here.**

**A/N: WOW! Did not expect to get almost 10 followers and favorites on my story, in just about a day! :)  
You guys are the best! THANK YOU and I love you guys!**

* * *

_"Hey ummm, "Simon continued," can I just tell you something?" He said nervously._

_"Sure, Simon. You can tell me anything." Clary reassured him. She then put her mug of hot chocolate down on a nearby end table._

_"I just wanted to umm tell you before leaving..." Clary was going to go Pennsylvania for one week for a vacation with her family; her mom and her boyfriend and father figure Luke. Normally Simon would've gone with her, but they wanted to spend some family time. When they told Simon, they were afraid they would've hurt his feelings or made him disappointed but he reassured them it was fine._

_"I just wanted to tell you..." He then began nervously._

* * *

"Look Clary," he started and took her hand in his, "I just, I know we've been friends since we were kids and we can really trust each other and tell anything... And I just wanted to tell you tha-" he was cut off by the sound of Clary's phone ringing.

"Hold that thought Simon." She held up a finger and let go of his hand and walked over to the shelf on the side of his room, where she kept her bag. She scavenged for her phone for awhile before finding it and reading the caller id. _Mom. _

"Hello?"

"Clary, you need to come back to the house now so we can be ready to leave, we leave in two hours."

"Okay then, love you."

"I love you too."

She ended their call and saw Simon staring out the window past her and when she turned around it stopped the light snow from falling._ I better leave soon before the snow falls, she thought. _

"Okay, well I have to go now. Do you still wanna tell me what you were gonna say?" She said as she looked back at Simon, who seemed to be in a daze.

"What? Oh nevermind I'll tell you when you come back." He told her.

"Aww, come on just tell me now." She whined.

"You can wait a week I'm sure." He smirked.

"No, I really can't."

"Yeah, yeah. Want me to walk you back to your place?"

"No, I'm fine. You have to go band practice anyways right?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Simon and her laughed.

"Well, I'll see you in one week, but we can still chat online!" She went over to hug him and he held her tightly.

"Okay, be safe."

"Yeah, whatever." She said as they let go and she went to go get all her things before her and Simon walked to the front of the door of Simon's house.

"Bye!" She said to him opening the door and looking back at him, smiling.

"See ya!" Simon said waving back to her before she turned around and walked out of his house. He made sure that she at least made it around the block before she was then out of her sight. Simon let out an aggravated sigh and scratched his head before closing his door and gathering his things he needed before going to Eric's.

* * *

Clary put her hands in her coat pockets before crossing the street that led the way to her brownstone home. She hoped Simon wouldn't go with her because she didn't want to say goodbye, because she was saddened by the fact that her best friend would not be going with her.

Clary looked down the street and saw that her house was just up ahead. It began to snow slightly and she picked up her pace before reaching the front door of the house that led up to a staircase and the door on the right where her estranged downstairs neighbor Dorothea lived. She hiked herself up the stairs and reached in her bag for her keys and unlocked and opened the door. She glanced around the living room and saw no one there.

"Mom?" She called out.

"Anyone home? Hello?" She called out again and started to slightly worry. She looked in the kitchen and saw no one there she put her bag down on the couch and started wandering through the house looking for her mom. When she was in the hallway, she felt a tap her on the shoulder and jumped out and screamed.

"Relax, it's just me."

"Luke! You scared me!" She gasped and smacked lightly him in the arm.

Luke laughed, "Sorry but I didn't hear you come in."

"Where's mom?"

"She went out to get some last minute items before we leave to go to Pennsylvania."

"Oh, okay. What time do we leave again?" She asked him.

"We leave at 5:15 for Warren, Pennsylvania." He informed her.

Clary looked at the time and saw that it was 3:45. She decided to take a nap before her mom came home and they had to leave since she already packed her things yesterday.

"Okay then I'm gonna sleep then. Just wake me when we're leaving." She yawned.

Luke smiled at her, "Yeah, okay kiddo." Before walking past her to the kitchen and messing up her hair. She slightly groaned and fixed her hair before making her way to her suitable sized bedroom and jumping into her bed, not bothering to change her clothes and shutting her eyes.

At 4:30 Jocelyn finally came back home with several bags in her hand that contained, some extra winter clothes, snacks and drinks, and other essential things for the trip.

"Hi." She said to Luke as he walked over to her at the doorway to help her with her things.

"Hey." He said to her before placing a kiss to her cheek and putting the bags near the couch. He then sat down and pulled Jocelyn to him after she was done putting the bags down. He placed butterfly kisses all over her face before putting his lips to her, kissing her gently. They soon broke apart looked deeply in to each others' eyes.

"Ugh you two are _disgustingly in love,_ I swear." They looked up at the sound of a voice to see a recently woken up Clary in the hallway stretching her arms out.

Jocelyn got off Luke, who were both smiling, "Well sorry, but you'll know how you feel when you have a man of your own, which won't be until your 25." She smirked before walking into the kitchen to make her and Luke usual afternoon cup of coffee. Clary rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch next to Luke and turned on the TV.

"Oh almost forgot, I got you some new books if you want to read them while we head to Warren, Pennsylvania." He got up and went into the hallway before coming back with 3 books in his hands and handed over to Clary.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him before he returned the gesture and left the room because he said that he needed to put the rest of their things in the car.

Luke was done organizing everything in the car and went back inside the house and went into the kitchen where Jocelyn was, sitting on a nearby bar stool and handed him his coffee and thanking her.

Luke glanced at the wall clock and saw it was 5:10 and said they should start getting in the car. Clary turned off the TV, grabbed her bag , which she left earlier on the couch, and grabbed her new books Luke gave her and putting them in her light brow messenger bag. She waited outside the doorway while Luke and Jocelyn checked if they had everything they needed, before walking out and closing and locking the door behind them.

"Okay, let's go." Jocelyn said to both of them smiling. Clary nodded and smiled at her mother and followed Luke and her out of the house and into the back of the car. She decided to start reading one of her new books, as the drive would've have taken at least four to five hours. She heard Luke start the engine and begin to drive their way down to Pennsylvania.

* * *

Simon had made it to Eric's house at 5:30 before the snow slightly began to fall. They were all trying to think up a better band name and so far the names were terrible. Eric had suggest _Exuberant Youth _but no one liked it and Matt somehow came out with _Martyred Angels_. Minutes passed before they started to fool around, Simon being distant from them. Jordan, the singer of the band and a close friend of Simon, came over after seeing him being distant to everyone.

"Hey. What's wrong man?" He asked him as he sat next to him on the window.

"Nothing." He lied, but Simon knew he was a terrible liar and there was no point in trying but he felt the need to be alone.

Jordan smirked, "Yeah, nothing. But seriously what's the matter."

"It's just something with Clary." He shrugged.

"You tell her your feelings yet?" He asked curiously. Everyone could see Simon's grand attraction to Clary, well, except Clary herself.

"I was going to today, but she left for a small vacation with Luke and her mom." He sighed.

"Oh, well when she comes back why don't you tell her then?" He suggested.

"I don't know if I want to anymore. I have no idea how to tell her. When I tried to today I was like fumbling over my words."

"Dude just say it from the heart." Simon knew Jordan was in a deep relationship with his girlfriend Maia. Her and Simon went out for a few dates before deciding to stay friends, and she eventually hooked up with Jordan.

Eric called their attention that they were gonna start practicing their new song _Trapped in Love, _very much pleased Simon with the title. They got up from the window and walked to their positions and have their afternoon filled with loud music and words that nobody actually understood. Simon kept letting out a sigh throughout the song and missed a few notes, as he was still thinking of Clary, but managed to regain his composure.

* * *

**Okay so I know I said Jace was gonna be in the second one but I wanted to ask you guys on how I should introduce him.**

**First idea is that Jace is also in Pennsylvania and meets Clary, but they start off bad, then of course maybe meet again in New York or either Maine, at the competitions.**

**Second idea is that Jace meets Simon first in New York and something happens to the point where they hate each other's guts right soon after they meet, and when Clary comes back to New York, she has a minor attraction to Jace when she meets him, but Simon, of course, will do his best to keep her away from him.**

**So tell me which idea is better and I PROMISE YOU HE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I SWEAR ON THE ANGEL!**

**Make sure you guys favorite, follow, and review the story to keep me fresh of ideas and become a better writer! :)**

**-Magicgirl671**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any game references here.**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback! :) I really appreciate you guys reviewing and I am glad you like the story! So keep them reviews coming! (BTW Jace is in this chapter, but like near the end or middle.) And it looks like most of you guys wanted the second so I'm going with that, I know few picked the first but I hope you guys will at least like it a bit.**

**P.S. I know I forgot to mention this but this is a CLACE story, there maybe some Simon and Clary, but this story is a Clace pairing. Just wanted to clear that up :)  
And I'm sorry if the time zones or whatever is wrong here. I hope you guys don't mind. Just tell me if it bothers you and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

Clary decided to take a short glance at the window, because she had just finished one of the short books Luke had given her back in New York. She saw that they were in a rural like area, but saw the city area ahead. She saw tall trees and some small houses near the side of the road. Luke said that they should be at the hotel by 15 minutes. She looked at the time on the dashboard in the front of the car and saw it was 9:00. Clary decided to listen to her iPod that she brought with her and reached inside her bag until she found it with her white earphones, and decided to just put on a random song on and it started playing one of her favorite; _Get Your Guns _by _The Darling Buds. _She closed her eyes and got lost in her own little music paradise.

Clary felt the the car come to a stop and saw that they were at the hotel they were staying at. _Hotel Warren.  
_Luke and Jocelyn started getting out of the car, and Clary followed, and helped them carry their luggages in to the lobby. They made it to the first counter and Luke told them about their reservations, they gave him two keys to the room, and a man in uniform, who looked around in his early twenties, helped them carry their things and everyone started gathering in the elevator. Luke pressed the button on which floor they were staying at. _18. _Clary loved the great heights. She could see things from above that would give her artistic ideas that she would spend hours painting. The elevator soon made a stop and everyone stepped out and walked toward the room. Clary saw the room number which was _1812, _which she remembered so she wouldn't get lost when finder their room. They opened the door and Luke tipped the young man and with that he left and Luke shut the door.

Clary glanced at their room and saw that there was a small closet near the door on the right and saw on the left the door which led to the bathroom. She wandered in the small living room and saw a connecting door near the corner of the room, and walked towards it, where there were two double beds and small dressers on the side. Clary put her things down on the bed nearest to the balcony area. She saw from the glass doors, that just like New York, the city was still awake. She saw the lights of several buildings on, she saw cars passed by, and a few other buildings, like a movie theater.

"Clary!" She heard her name being called from the other room.

"Yeah?" She walked into the living room.

"Are you hungry? Luke and I are going to find something to eat downstairs or in the city." Jocelyn asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna go to bed now."

"Oh okay, well, will be back."

"Okay." She said as Luke kissed Clary on her forehead before walking out the door with Jocelyn.

Clary decided to take a quick shower, brush her teeth, then change into some pajamas she packed. She changed into some black shorts and a light blue tank top. She climbed into her bed, that was very much spacious for her, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_While in New York, the next day..._

Simon and Jordan were walking the streets of New York to go to Java Jones to meet up with Maia. They just rounded the corner where they waited, for the streelight to tell them to walk across.

"So how are you and Maia?" Simon asked curiously as he kicked at the pavement.

"Things are good. She introduced me to her parents last Saturday." Jordan informed him.

"Really?" He asked as they walked across, as the light had turned.

"Yeah, I was really nervous. But it turned out fine. I found out that her parents and I, as well as Maia, really love dogs." Jordan said smiling.

"Well, okay." Simon said slightly chuckling.

They saw that they had made it to their favorite cafe and stepped inside and saw Maia sitting on the green couch with three cups of coffee on the table in front of her. She smiled and waved them over.

Jordan sat down on the right of Maia and Simon just sat himself on the other side and reached for his coffee on the table, before thanking Maia.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Maia asked them as she took a sip of her coffee. Simon shrugged.

"How about go to the arcade?" Jordan suggested, excitedly.

"Okay." Simon and Maia both said.

Of course when the conversation drifted away form video games, it led to Clary, which Simon was so happy to talk about.

"How long is she gone again?" Jordan asked.

"A week." Simon sighed.

"Oh come on bro, you can survive one week without her. She'll be back before you know it." Jordan pat him on the shoulder, leaning over behind Maia.

"Yeah, yeah." He knew one week could come fast, but he was afraid of when she came back. _Should I tell her how I feel? Should I just keep it from her and watch her fall for someone else? Should I learn to love someone else?_

"Simon!" He heard Maia call out his name.

"Huh, what yeah?" He quickly regained his composure.

"Let's go!" He saw that Jordan and Maia were already standing.

"Oh, right!" He drank the last of his coffee and placed the cup down and grabbed his small backpack that he brought with him.

It took them 10 minutes to get to the arcade. They entered and saw it was slightly crowded. They bought their game tokens and started run over to their favorite game. It was Dead or Alive 4 but with a different controller, more of the usual arcade style, but this one was connected to a bigger screen where anyone can see you play. Simon always went here with Clary on a Friday afternoon, and she always beat him and all the guys, and a few girls, in the arcade would gather to see Simon being beaten by a girl. Maia left them mid run so she can go the bathroom.

But when Simon and Jordan got there they saw some blonde dude on their game with another guy with pale blonde hair. They were both entranced in the game and didn't even notice the duo when they stepped to the side.

"Hey, bro, it's our turn now, let us try." Jordan told them.

The blonde one then looked at him then said, "Yeah, whatever, you're not the boss of me." He then looked back to his game.

Maia eventually caught up to them and saw that Jordan and Simon were aggravated.

"What's wrong guys?"

"This guy is not letting us try." Jordan whined.

Maia just rolled her eyes. "You guys, I swear, are just a bunch of big babies. Just wait until their done. Let's go play some other games."

Maia was about to turn around the with the guys, when she was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and saw that one of the guys from the Dead or Alive 4 game was looking at her. It was the one with the pale blonde hair and green eyes, just like Clary.

"Why hello there, my name is Sebastian." He extended his hand towards her.

Maia shook it cautiously, "Hi, my name is Maia." Maia thought that he did look really handsome, with his pale blond hair and his muscular body.

"Maia. What a beautiful name." He gently kissed the top of her hand and put it down.

"Yes, why thank you Sebastian. But I need to get back to my friends now." She said, starting to walk back and when she turned around she saw Jordan and Simon playing the basketball game, their backs turned to her, not noticing she was missing. _Oh come on?! _She angrily thought. She started walking away but someone caught her at the hand and she guessed Sebastian.

"Not now Sebastian."

"Oh, but I'm not Sebastian." A different voice said.

Maia turned around and saw the other guy from the game, he was tall and blonde, but not that muscular like Sebastian, he was more lean and a bit skinnier and he had this gorgeous golden eyes. He was still holding her small hand in his.

"I'm Jace. Jace Herondale." He lightly pulled her towards him and they were now inches apart. Maia felt really uncomfortable and prayed that Jordan and Simon were done with their stupid game. She saw that Sebastian was standing a few meters away from them smiling an evil looking grin. _Is this a game or something? _She tried pulling away but Jace, of course, was stronger and making her stay in place.

"Well, Jace, don't you and Sebastian have to get back to your game?" She asked, getting annoyed.

"Oh, but not when there is a beautiful lady in this place." He winked at her.

"Let go of me!" She growled and started pushing him away but that was no use so she did one thing that Jordan taught her. _Fighting. _She held herself still and made her whole body turn towards Jace and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over and groaned at Maia's feet. She then turned around and started to pace a little faster towards Simon and Jordan. But then someone stepped right in front of her away. _Sebastian. _

"Hey now that's not a way to treat someone. Jace get up!" Maia looked over her shoulder and saw Jace standing upright now and walking behind Maia, entrapping her.

Jace grabbed Maia's hand, not too gently, and turned her to face him. "Yeah, you tramp." Maia reacher her hand up to punch him in the jaw, but he reacted fasted and blocker her hand. Suddenly, Jace got pulled back and somebody else nicked him in the jaw. _Simon._ He saw that Simon had the upperhand because of surprise, but she knew Jace was stronger than him still and Simon wouldn't last looked back and saw that Jordan was in a fight with Sebastian on the ground and was on top of him punching his face until his nose bled. She ran over to Jordan and started pulling him away from Sebastian.

"Jordan! Stop! You're gonna kill him!" She cried.

Jordan stopped mid punch and let Sebastian go by the collar and got up and faced Maia.

"Umm... Sorry. It's just I thought you followed me and Simon but when we looked around and you weren't there and saw you with those two guys who were holding you I got really mad." He looked towards the ground.

"I get that but that doesn't me-" Maia was cut off by a short scream and groan and she looked to the side and saw that Jace had Simon on the ground and was kicking his body. Jordan ran over and pushed him off Simon and kicked Jace a little harder to the side.

"Simon!" Maia ran over and knelt by his side. Just then two security guards walked over to the scene with just great timing. Maia could understand a bit as Dead or Alive 4 was placed in a more secluded area. The security guards told Simon, Jordan, and Maia to get up and they had to assist Simon in standing. Then they pulled Jace and Sebastian and pushed them towards the other three.

"Now what the heck happened here?!" One of them questioned.

Jace was the first one to speak. "Well, you see here, sir, I was trying to introduce myself to this young lady here, but then it seems her buddies were jealous and decided to beat up me and my friend." He lied, as he helped support Sebastian on the side, who was pinching his nose to try stopping the bleeding.

"That is not what happened!" Maia yelled.

"Excuse me deary but I'm the gentleman here, I think you misunderstood our first encounter, and I will be happy to forgive you." He smiled at her.

They spent the next 15 minutes discussing on what really happened before the security guards were annoyed with hearing different stories, so they decided that can't come to the arcade for two weeks, as it was the policy.

They all walked out, with their own groups, Maia and Jordan holding Simon who kept groaning once in a while. Sebastian seemed to regain his composure a bit, but still held on to Jace by the arm. The groups looked on more menacing look at each other before waking their separate ways from the arcade.

They decided they should take Simon to Jordan's apartment, where he lived alone. They hailed a cab and got in, with Simon in the middle and Jordan and Maia on his sided, into the filthy backseat of the taxi. Jordan told the driver the address and they headed off. Maia and Jordan looking worriedly at each other.

* * *

**I'm sorry if everyone seems out of character and if Jace had a horrible introduction into the story. And I'm sorry to say this but there might not be long chapters, or might not even be a next update for a week, because I have my exams next week :'(**

**I'll do my best to update but can't promise anything.**

**Now couple of questions. BTW I'll probably ask you guys at least five questions each chapter about what to do in the story, because I want you guys to be involved! :) **

**a.) How should I introduce the Lightwoods in the story?**

**b.) What should Jace's background be, because I just introduced him with Sebastian as his best friend. Like should he still be adopted by the Lightwoods? Or still have Stephen and Celine as his parents? Also, should I make Sebastian related to Clary, because I said that he had green eyes like Clary and Jocelyn.**

**c.) Do you guys still want Clary's point of view in Penn, which mostly will just be her bonding with Luke and Jocelyn? Should I skip to the end of the week?**

**Make sure you guys put your responses! And make sure you REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! :D**

**-Magicgirl671**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any game references here.**

**A/N: Hey guys decided to do a short chapter. And I wanted to say that I skipped to the end of the week and Lightwoods will later be introduced.**

* * *

_One week later..._

Simon waited patiently outside the steps of the brownstone home, in his big black winter jacket, a red hat, and matching pants, and his winter boots. The snow fell harder over the past week, shutting down all schools in the first weeks of December. He looked both ways down the street to see if Clary's car was there. He was both anxious and excited to see her; he was anxious because Simon still had some bruises visible on his chest, stomach, and a bit on his neck, from where he had a fight with that wit and idiot Jace whatever his last name was, Simon didn't clearly hear Maia when she was talking to Jordan in the cab. He was very glad that his winter jacket covered his bruise or Clary would've gotten suspicious on how he got it.

Simon got up at the sound of a car and saw that Clary was here! He waited until the car made a full stop and saw Clary get out and ran over and hugged her.

"I missed you too Simon!" She giggled. He smiled at her before helping them get all of their things into their house.

"So how was your week?" Clary asked him as they sat down on the couch, after putting all their stuff away. Simon put away his winter gear but he still had a jacket on that covered most of his bruise on his neck.

"It was fine." He lied. hoping Clary wouldn't see right through him.

Clary stared at him in disbelief.

"You can't lie to a Fray Simon! They see right through you!" Luke yelled from the kitchen. Simon looked towards him smiling and saw Jocelyn lightly hit him on the shoulder. Simon looked back at Clary hoping that would ease the tension, but earned a still glare from the Fray child.

"Well, I mean, the week was okay, you know I was with like Jordan and Maia and practicing with the band. A busy week." He nervously scratched his head.

"Simon, tell me!" She commanded and hit him on the chest.

"Ow! Okay, okay!"

"Jordan, Maia, and I got kicked out of the arcade." He sighed.

"What?!" Clary stood up from the couch.

"How?!" She continued.

Simon grabbed her by the shoulders and push her down gently back onto the couch.

"Jordan and I just got into a fight with these two guys messing with Maia, that's all."

"Oh my gosh, are you guys okay?" She worriedly asked.

"Yeah, we are fine now. I just got some bruises."

"Let me see, did you see a doctor?"

"Do I have to show you?" He complained.

"Yes!"

Simon sighed and took off his jacket and showed the bruises on his neck, which were starting to heal already, from Maia's constant nursing of him and Jordan.

"Did you see a doctor?" She repeated.

"Nah, it was fine, Maia took care of us and she is really a good nurse." He smiled.

"Well, how long are you banned from the arcade." She asked curiously.

"Just two weeks."

"Well, we will have to find something else to do, when we can't go to the arcade."

"How about Java Jones?" Simon suggested.

"Okay, then want to go now?"

"Aren't you tired from the trip?"

"Nope. Took a nap in the car. Let's go!" She smiled and started gathering her things; she got her bag and winter clothes and started dragging Simon with her outside after he getting his things.

"We're going to Java Jones!" Clary yelled out, from the doorway, to Luke and Jocelyn, who were still in the kitchen.

"Okay, be safe! Be back at 7:30 we're going to dinner at Taki's. Simon you can come if you want!"

"Okay." Simon said and checked his watch and saw it was 1:30 p.m. Clary and Simon closed the door and headed their way to Java Jones.

Clary was telling Simon about the things she saw in Pennsylvania and Simon was happily listening as they went into the cafe and sat at their usual spot by the window. Simon excused himself to go the bathroom while Clary ordered their drinks.

Clary patiently waited for Simon and when she heard the bell ring, as it was the sign someone came him, she looked towards the door and she held her breath in.

She saw a guy, around her age, walk in and look around. Clary thought he was gorgeous, he had a lean body, blonde hair, and these unusual, but beautiful golden eyes. _He is like an angel, _Clary thought. His gaze landed on Clary. He smiled and walked over to her and sat down at was supposed to be Simon's seat.

"Why hello there." The mysterious guy started.

"Hey." That was all Clary could said.

"I'm Jace. Jace Herondale." He smiled and took her hand and placed a light kiss on it.

Clary felt her face turn red. "I'm Clary. Clary Fray."

"Now why would a beautiful girl like you be sitting alone?" Jace wondered.

"Actually, I'm just waiting for a friend he should be back he-" She was cut off by a familiar voice yelling.

"YOU!"

Clary turned around and saw that it was Simon full of rage and pointing at the guy sitting with Clary. Clary held a confused expression on her face.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm still trying to balance my studying and writing time here. But if you guys review, I might be able to pick p the pace and update for you! :)**

**So make sure you favorite, follow, and review, if you want more.**

**Questions for the story.**

**a.) Is there something specific you guys want me to add in the story?  
b.) Do you guys still want Sebastian in this ?**

**-Magicgirl671**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I am done with exams finally! Though I don't think I did well... I don't think I'll be in the honors again this quarter! And sorry I did try updating right after but the site wouldn't let me access my stories and profile! But now it's good. I'll try making it up to you guys. :)**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Why hello there." The mysterious guy started._

_"Hey." That was all Clary could said._

_"I'm Jace. Jace Herondale." He smiled and took her hand and placed a light kiss on it._

_Clary felt her face turn red. "I'm Clary. Clary Fray."_

_"Now why would a beautiful girl like you be sitting alone?" Jace wondered._

_"Actually, I'm just waiting for a friend he should be back he-" She was cut off by a familiar voice yelling._

_"YOU!"_

_Clary turned around and saw that it was Simon full of rage and pointing at the guy sitting with Clary. Clary held a confused expression on her face._

* * *

Clary could see from Simon's expression that he knew they guy. When she turned back to look at Jace he had this smug look on his face. But it soon enough the pieces fit and Clary knew that this was the guy that Jordan and Simon got into a fight with. _Why does he have to be so cute?! _Clary angrily questioned in her mind.

"This is your friend?" He chuckled. Clary glared at him.

"Get away from her." Simon growled, he enunciated every word. Clary looked back to Simon and saw he came a little closer to the table, looking as if he wanted to rip Jace's throat apart.

"Now, why would I?" Jace challenged him.

Simon was gonna take a swing on him before Clary stepped up between them and lightly pushed Simon away from the table.

"Come on Simon let's go." She looked into his eyes, which began to calm down. Simon released the tension from his shoulders and put his arm around Clary protectively.

She told him to wait so she could get her bag that was placed on the side of the table. She grabbed her bag and looked at Jace and saw that he was still smiling.

"See you later Clary."

She ignored him and went back to Simon who put his arm around her shoulders again before he gave one more death glare at Jace and exited the cafe with Clary at his side. _Why does he have to be so cute?! _Clary angrily questioned again as she looked at Jace one more time who winked at her.

* * *

_7: 45_

Clary was seated across Luke and Jocelyn, who were talking to the waitress for their and Clary's orders, inside their booth at Taki's. Clary looked at the empty seat next to her and silently let out a sigh and looked out the window at the side.

After her and Simon left the cafe, they took a cab to Jordan's and Maia was also there with him and she gave Clary more details on what happened at the arcade, while Simon was angrily informing Jordan on who he saw at Java Jones. When they arrived at Jordan's house it was around 2:30, since Jordan did live in another area in New York.

Clary kept thinking about Jace since they had arrived at Jordan's apartment. There was just something about Jace that shifted her focus on to him. She remembered how he looked. Well, they did just meet nearly half an hour ago. She envisioned his slightly ruffled blonde hair, slightly strange but fascinating golden eyes, and his lean body with his muscular tone was all that Clary thought that he was just perfect. Though knew that he wasn't all that perfect in his looks. When he first talked to her, she noticed a slight chip in his incisor teeth.

Clary knew that she was sort of betraying Simon thinking of Jace, as Simon saw Jace as his mortal enemy. She was mortified at the thought of Simon finding out about her thinking of Jace and hoped he would never find out.

"Clary?" Jocelyn's voice brought Clary back to the present and she looked back across the table.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I'm still a bit tired from the car ride." She shrugged.

Her raised her eyebrows at her then looked towards Luke who gave a light shrug at her. Jocelyn quietly sighed and guessed that Clary didn't want to talk about it. She would ask her later when they got home.

They were all soon presented with their food and they had their conversation on where would they go next and what else to do in Christmas break.

Clary smiled during one of Luke's old tales about him and Jocelyn when they were younger. Luke and Jocelyn had known and been best friends for at least 20 years. At one point, while they were both still quite young, Jocelyn did marry another man they moved to Colorado from New York, where Luke and Jocelyn had grown up and went to the same school as Clary. Idris Highschool. Luke, of course, was saddened by the fact that his best friend left him. Well, she actually had no choice as her husband was insisting every time that his whole family were there and she eventually gave, so they packed their stuff and moved out of New York in two weeks.

Luke was surprised one afternoon when he was at his upstate ranch and there was a small knock on his door. Luke looked up from the magazine he was reading on the couch and held a confused expression on his face. He was far from the city and only a few houses in the nearby distance. He placed his magazine down and walked over to the door. When he opened it he couldn't believe his eyes.

In front of him was Jocelyn. But she was quite different the last time he saw her, which was almost five years ago. When he looked at her, she had red hair grow longer and she had this look on her face that held a bit of sadness to it. But the major thing that was much different was that she was holding a girl no more than two years old at her hand.

That was the end of the story for Clary. She always wondered what happened to her biological father and why her mom had left Colorado. She didn't press on it too much though, knowing her mom wouldn't talk about things she was uncomfortable with.

That was one of the things Clary and her mom had in common. Sometimes they were too stubborn to tell anyone anything unless they wanted to or not press on anything both of them didn't want to talk about.

Although being in Taki's with her mom and Luke, Clary felt happy that she had a family in her life.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter but at least it's something! I'll try to make a longer one next time! If I get more reviews though I'll make sure to make the next one an even longer chapter!**_  
_

**So review, favorite and follow the story!**

**-Magicgirl671**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do own the Mortal Instruments**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been slow in updating, but I'm just getting writer's block when I try to think of interesting ideas in the story for you :\  
Hope you guys are having fun in Christmas break! Just started mine a few days ago, so most likely I'll be updating more often. So favorite, follow, and review if you guys want faster updates :)**

* * *

7:55 P.M.

Simon lay across his bed on top of his covers. He was already wearing his light blue long sleeved pajamas, despite not having eaten dinner yet. His arm was slung over his face, blocking the dim light from the table lamp at his bed side. He didn't feel like going to Taki's with Clary after seeing Jace. And was still frustrated on his deep feelings for Clary.

_Should I finally do it? I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way... Then why do I need to tell her?! Ugh I hate my life..._

Simon was lost in thought he didn't hear his bedroom door open.

"Are you going to eat or not?" He heard a familiar, female voice ask.

"Not hungry." Simon answered, his arm still slung across his face.

He felt his bed bounce up slightly and knew that that the person had sat next to him on the edge of his bed. He moved a bit to the other side of the bed, away from the person.

"Okay what is it?" She asked.

"It's nothing Rebecca." Simon answered in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah, right. Is it with Clary?" Simon detested how his sister could read his mind.

"Go away Rebecca." Simon said, trying to avoid a talk with his sister. He wouldn't mind talking to Rebecca about Clary, after all they were pretty close, but Simon wasn't in the mood, plus he didn't tell Rebecca about his fight with that infamous Jace Herondale. His bruises had healed over the past week, but you can still see it if you closer. Simon didn't feel any movement on the bed and guessed that Rebecca was still there.

"Just leave me alone, I'm going to bed." He said getting annoyed.

"Fine. But I will get it out of you later Simon." She warned him before getting up from the bed and walking out of his room and closing the door.

Simon let out a sigh of relief before removing his arm from his eyes and looking at the door once more time to check if he was finally alone, then he closed his eyes and slept with Clary still on his mind.

* * *

8:15 P.M.

Jace Herondale was in the comfort of his own living room with his best friend Sebastian. They were playing Dead or Alive 4 and Jace just finished kicking Sebastian's butt.

"HA! Loser!" Jace pointed at Sebastian.

"Whatever." Sebastian rolled his eyes at him.

"You're just upset I just beat you again." Jace smirked.

"Brat." Sebastian muttered.

"Whatever. Loser"

Sebastian then was about to take a swing at Jace when a voice interrupted.

"Boys. Stop acting like children."

They both turned around to see Jace's mother, Celine, with a wooden spoon in her hand, which was coated with red sauce.

"Dinner's ready. Come and get your food."

"Okay." They both said at the same time. They stood up and went to the kitchen and got their food, and went back to the living room couch to eat.

"You boys better not stain my living room. AGAIN!" Celine warned from the kitchen.

They both rolled their eyes and started to chow down on their spaghetti dinner and Jace just remembered he was suppose to tell Sebastian something.

"Oh I almost forgot. Today I saw that loser from the arcade."

"You did?"

"Yeah. And he has a hot friend."

"Sorry dude I'm not gay." Sebastian grinned.

"Not a guy you idiot. But the girl he was with was way out of his league. I wonder why she hangs out with him."

Sebastian just shrugged and they continued talking about girls and video games before changing the TV station to some wrestling where both the boys were jumping and screaming for their favorite fighter. They were both rooting for opposite sides and Jace's guy had pinned down Sebastian's own and he was going along with the countdown until it reached the last number and Jace's guy won. Jace was shouting out for joy until he lost his balance and fell onto the floor.

Sebastian asked if he was okay and Jace nodded but when he looked at the couch he didn't feel alright anymore. When he fell he had his bowl of spaghetti in his hand but now half of what was left was spilled onto the couch. He stood up and looked at Sebastian who also had trepidation on the looks of his face.

Jace knew his mother will kill him instantly when she saw, so he only thought of one solution.

"Going to stay over at Sebastian's tonight mom. See you tomorrow!" He hurriedly pushed Sebastian out the front door and into his own car and Jace started to drive off toward his friend's house.

* * *

A half an hour later they were at Sebastian's huge home. It was two stories, had a basement, even a pool. Sebastian lived with his father who was always away on business and not their most of the time. They made their way to the front door and Sebastian unlocked it and opened it and led Jace to his room.

Jace put his duffel bag, that he luckily had by the door at his house, and put it on the top bunk bed, where he slept when he stayed over.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night Jace." Sebastian said as he stripped down to just his boxers and but on some pajama pants and went to bed on the bottom.

Jace nodded and then changed into his nightwear, which was quite similar to Sebastian as he had only loose pants and no shirt on. Jace climbed up to the top bunk and stared at the ceiling. He then heard the ringtone of his cellphone which was on a shelf at the near end of the bunk bed wall. He reached for it and saw that it was a text from his, well as Jace acknowledged her, _the one who just worships the ground I walk on_, Kaelie.

_Goodnight my lovable Jacey-poo. Can't wait for our next date or precisely you. ;) _

_3 Kaelie_

Jace just smirked on how easy it was to make girls adore him. He quickly texted goodnight before putting his phone back on his shelf and laying back down onto his bed.

He couldn't get that girl Clary out of his head. There was something about her that just opened up his eyes to something new and amazing. He thought of how short she was, which he though was cute, her fiery red hair, that was noticeable for miles, and her gleaming green eyes. She was ravishing. Sure he dated alot of girls but something pulled Jace to Clary and he somewhat felt that he would meet her again soon and without interruption.

* * *

**Sorry it is super short. But can't come up with anything to write :\**

**Please leave your suggestions below and make sure to favorite, follow and review for faster updates.**

**Question for the day:**

**A.) Do you guys want to know more in detail on how Jace and Sebastian became best friends and more on the history of where they were before?**

**-Magicgirl671**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to come up with more ideas with the story. But some of you guys did leave a review and give me some ideas and I think I can fit it in with the story. :)  
Also we are going to move on to a few more interesting parts in the story. Also, this is one of my longest chapters :)**

**And thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews guys! I really appreciate them, so keep them coming!**

* * *

Clary woke up with a yawn and sat up in her bed before stretching. She looked around the room and saw it was 9:45 A.M. from the neon digits of her alarm clock. She got out of bed and decided to take a quick shower and change into something casual for the day since syellow he was hanging out at Simon's house again. When she got to the kitchen to make herself breakfast, there was a sticky note on the counter that had a familiar writing on it. It was Luke's.

_**Clary, your mom and I had to do some shopping and other errands today. We will be back before dinner time.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Luke and Jocelyn**_

After finishing the little note Clary just crumpled it up and threw it in the trash and started making some eggs and toast. She didn't mind them going out without her that much, she would most likely, as well, be occupied with something else. She really liked Luke and he has been there for her since Clary can remember. He was really a great father figure to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when their was a knock at the door. Clary glanced at her eggs on the stove and saw it was already done and quickly put them on a plate and heading to the door.

She looked through the little peephole and saw a curly, brown hair nerd there. She smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Si." She greeted. "I thought you wanted me to come over at your place?" She questioned and let him in to the house.

"Yeah, but I thought we just rather hang here for awhile." He answered. But Clary saw he was also hiding something else.

"Did something happen at your place?" She asked as they both sat down on the couch.

"Not really." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Simon gave in," Rebecca has her boyfriend over. I just hear them talking and laughing in the living room. Plus my mom is not there to calm them down or something."

"Well, okay."

"Is something burning?" Simon asked as he smelled something funny.

"Crap, my toast!" She exclaimed before running into the kitchen and getting it out of the toaster. Her toast was slightly burned at the edges seeing some black. She decided she didn't want toast anymore and threw in the trash and grabbing her plate of eggs she left at the counter and returning to the couch with a slightly grinning Simon.

"Oh wipe that grin off your face. It's not like you haven't burned your food before."

Simon just chuckled and they started an easy conversation on what they were going to do for the day.

* * *

Jace heard someone moving around in the room, guessing it was Sebastian, and decided to get up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of him before jumping off the top bunk. He looked around the room and saw Sebastian changing into simple clothes that he wore around the house. A simple plain black t-shirt and white basketball shorts. Jace also started to change and decided to go with a red shirt that said _Nobody is perfect. I'm Nobody _and into black basketball shorts. Jace had a look at the wall clock and saw it was 10:00 A.M. They both gave a nod of greeting to each other and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to start making breakfast and they were surprised to find someone reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee. The man sensed someone else in the room and put the newspaper and greeted them.

"Good morning boys."

"Dad?" "Uncle Val?" The boys exclaimed in disbelief together.

Valentine smiled," Yes boys it is me."

"I thought you weren't coming home until after Christmas?" Sebastian pointed out.

"Yes, but I managed to come home a bit earlier."

"Well, okay."

Valentine gave a nod to both of them," Breakfast is on the table already."

"Cool, thanks dad."

"Thanks, Uncle Val."

They both then turned and headed to the dining room to see a few stacks of pancakes with syrup in the center of the table.

"I got to say I love your dad's pancakes." Jace smiled. "How come you can't cook as good as him?" Jace lightly teased.

"Oh shut up." Sebastian punched his arm before they had a short laugh and sat down at the table.

"I was very surprised to see him," Sebastian said, "We haven't seen him since what Halloween?"

Jace nodded as he started putting syrup on his plate and passing the bottle to Sebastian.

"So what's the plan for Christmas?" Jace asked.

"I'm not sure. What's the date today?"

Jace thought for awhile before answering, "It's the 16th"

"Well we can just start planning tomorrow and ask my dad what he wants to do."

Jace nodded as he started enjoying the wonderful taste of his pancakes.

* * *

Luke and Jocelyn had just gotten out of a party shop and heading to the car after stopping by a local diner before heading out to the shops to get decorations for their arranged party, at a place they rented, for all their families and friends. Luke first wiped some snow out of the windshield before getting into the driver seat.

"Okay, so where to first?" Luke asked his love.

"Hmm I think we should go to the party shop."

"Okay then." Luke started up the engine and started turned the car, slowly driving on the slightly snowy and slippery road. He stopped at the four way and saw that no one was there before turning in but before anything else happened they both heard the sound of a honking horn and before Luke could do anything he saw that the truck was quickly approaching.

"LUKE!" Jocelyn yelled.

The truck slammed into the car and only a slight moment was the few screams of three people before the car slid a few feet and slowly flipped over onto the road.

* * *

Simon and Clary were both laughing on the couch because Simon got a text from Eric to see him at his poetry reading tomorrow at Java Jones, if on could actually call his poetry poetry.

"Come on you know Eric is not a poet!"

"Well, he did get a few snaps at his last one."

"Yeah few." Clary smirked.

"Oh come on we need to show at least some support."

"Yeah, yeah I guess we can go." Clary said smiling.

A phone interrupted their conversation and Clary went to go pick it up. When she saw the caller id it was not familiar to her. With a confused expression Clary picked up the phone.

"Clarissa Fray?" A female voice asked.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry to inform you..."

* * *

Jace and Sebastian were sitting on the couch watching some TV when the ringing of a phone caught their attention. Sebastian answered it as he was the closest.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Valentine Morgenstern?"

"Sure. Hold on." Sebastian guessed it was one of his dad's coworkers.

"Dad, the phone is for you!"

Valentine was in the kitchen still going over his newspaper and coffee before walking to the living room after hearing his son call out for him.

Valentine nodded to him and Sebastian handed him the phone and sitting back down on the couch with Jace.

"This is Valentine Morgenstern."

"Yes, Mr. Morgenstern. I am sorry to inform you but Jocelyn Fray and her friend Luke Garroway had been in an accident and we would just like to inform you. We contacted her daughter already and we had found you on her contact list in any case of emergency. And they are also being treated at Brooklyn Hospital Center."

Valentine was shocked and speechless at the same time. _Jocelyn? _He wondered. He hadn't seen her in almost 15 years! They had divorced in Colorado and separated right after that. He had Sebastian and she took Clary. They hadn't had any contact. He also was puzzled on why she had him as an emergency contact still. She must've just left it like that or forgot. He was also wondering how his daughter Clarrisa was doing. He never told Sebastian he had a little sister. They were only two years apart. When he thought of Luke on the other hand they were once best friends, Luke even being his best man at their wedding, but that had also changed.

"Mr. Morgenstern?" He was broken out of his shocked state.

"Uh yes, yes. Thank you. I will be there in a couple of minutes." He said before hanging up the phone.

He looked down at the floor and ran a hand over his face.

"Father?"

Valentine looked up to see that his son and his son's best friend looked at him with trepidation. Valentine gave one look to Jace and Jace knew that he should leave to give them some privacy.

"I think I will go home now my mom will want to talk to me." Jace nodded and knew his mom would want to talk to him because of the couch incident last night.

Sebastian and Valentine nodded at him before Jace quickly got his stuff and put on a coat and headed out the door and drove back to his own home.

"Father?" Sebastian repeated.

Valentine sighed, "I need to talk to you my boy."

Sebastian nodded and waited for his father to sit down beside him on the couch.

Once he took his seat he looked at his son with sadness on his face before he started.

"Look, I know you always wanted to know more about your mother."

Sebastian nodded not knowing where he was going. He knew that his parents divorced and soon separated from each other with no contact left. He was still quite angry that his mother had left him.

"The person on the phone," Valentine continued, "just informed that she has been in an accident."

Sebastian was appalled," You mean she's here in New York?" She's been here all along?" He started to get angry.

"It seems like it, son. I didn't know. It seems like the five months we lived here we never saw each other. But there has also been something I've been hiding from you."

Sebastian was very puzzled and thought what could get worse than this and his question was then answered.

"When your mother left you were still young so you wouldn't really much remember. I did my best for you not to remember and just forget and it seemed it worked. You were four years old when she left, but she didn't leave alone. You had a younger sister she was just two years younger than you. Her name is Clarrisa." Valentine let it all out with a sigh. He didn't know how his son would feel about this.

"I... I have a sister?" He stammered.

"Yes, my boy."

"Why did you keep this from me? Why did you hide all these important things from me in my life!" Sebastian stood up and looked angrily down at his seated father.

"You never told me anything about mom! I would've understood that seeing you had your reasons with each other. But telling me I have a sister?! I could have looked after her, protected her, cared for her!"

"She is what now maybe 16?" Sebastian asked.

Valentine nodded. "I'm going to head to the hospital now to see her condition. Would you like to come?"

Sebastian thought about it. He wanted to see his mom but he was still aggravated with his fater.

"And they also," Valentine continued," informed your sister already. I assume she is also there."

Sebastian then knew he wanted to go to see his mom and his unknown sister. He nodded at his father and they both quickly changed into something simple before getting their coats and heading out to the garage to head to the hospital.

When they got to the car, Sebastian quietly got in and didn't spare a look at his father. He just stared out the window as his father started the car and backed out of the garage. When they stopped at the driveway turn onto to the road, Valentine looked at his son one more time and let out a quiet sigh before getting out of the driveway and onto the main road and heading over to Brooklyn Hospital Center.

* * *

**Well I have to end it here I am afraid. But I will update very soon I promise.  
And sorry if the accident is not very realistic. **

**And I know some of you maybe surprised about how Valentine and Sebastian are, but they maybe out of character most of the time for the story. I wanted Sebastian to be angry because he would have wanted to be an older brother and care for a little sibling. Hope you guys can go along with that!**

** Leave a review on what you think will happen at the hospital; if it will go swell or terrible. And leave a suggestion if you want something to happen in the story because then it might be put in. :)**

**Make sure you guys favorite, follow, and most importantly review!**

**-Magicgirl671**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

**A/N: Sorry for the terrible medical talking but writing stuff about diagnosis or whatever is not my forte. but hopefully you enjoy the chapter; and it's a much longer chapter! But I hope you bear with my terrible writing ;(  
And a few characters will make a small appearance in this chapter. :D**

**Also changed the summary, I hope you find it suitable.**

* * *

Clary was seated at Brooklyn Hospital Center's waiting room with Simon as a support. She had her elbows on her knees and face in her hands and Simon gently rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. Clary was frightened about her mom and Luke.

When she got the call, she was frozen in place listening to the person before quickly thanking her and hanging up. She felt as if she was falling through the world, silence filling her ears, and darkness appearing. She was already holding tears back before her knees gave in and she fell to the floor silently crying and Simon quickly rushed over and held her in his arms, asking frantically what was wrong, before she calmed down ten minutes later and telling him everything. Simon was just as speechless as she was before they decided to head to the hospital by a cab.

Now here they were in the usual uncomfortable seats of any hospital before a nurse walked over.

"Miss Fray?" The woman gained her attention.

"Yes?"

"We would just like to inform you that your father is on his way."

Clary was once again too shocked to answer.

"Yes. Thank you." Simon answered for her, although his shock was not as much as Clay, and the nurse nodded at them before walking away.

"Clary?"

She just couldn't hear Simon. Everything was messed up for her. First her mom and Luke were in an accident and now she was going to meet her estranged father? Someone she never really knew or remembered. Clary just shook her head at Simon and leaned into him.

* * *

Half an hour later Clary knew it was the inevitable. Meeting her father. She didn't see him fully at first because he was talking with the nurse at the counter. He had his back facing her and Clary could see little features of him already. He had a lean frame, but a muscular build, you can see the outline of it from the simple jacket he was wearing, not only that but he had white blonde hair that suited him. Clary did not just notice that but someone else standing beside him. She assumed it was a friend of his but he was looking sideways at her father, so she could see half of the stranger's face. He looked a bit too young to be hanging out with him. He had a slender body but was also quite muscular and he also had pale blonde hair and intriguing green eyes, they almost looked alike, but Clary still couldn't connect the dots. He looked maybe two or three years older than her.

About five minutes past before the strangers turned around and walked over to Clary. Simon had to leave as his mom was calling him to go back home. Clary felt as if she was going to fall, despite being seated. She looked around to the sides not wanting to meet her father's eyes but eventually they were both right there in front of her.

"Clarrisa?" That was when she fully looked up at her father.

"Yes?" Her tiny voice asked.

He knelt down in front of her as if she was just a little child. He reached for her hand before she flinched away from him. She knew if her mom left this man she had a pretty good damn reason.

The man just sighed before letting his arms fall to his side and standing up straight and just politely reaching out his hand to her.

"I guess I better introduce myself. I'm Valentine." He offered a small smile to her.

She decided to shake his hand briefly before returning her hands to her side. The man beside Valentine gave a slight cough, sensing nobody noticed him that much. Clary even forgot he was there. Valentine nodded to him.

"Well, Clarissa I would like you to meet... your brother." He gestured to the person next to him.

Clary's eyes just widened and she stared at the guy, who is her brother, in front of her at her father's side.

"Sebastian." He told her as he offered a small handshake which she slowly accepted still not on the fact that she had a brother. He smiled at her before sitting down at the empty chair next to her ad her father taking the other side. She did not feel comfortable.

"The nurse said the doctor will be talking to us soon." Valentine explained.

Clary just nodded at him before averting her eyes to the floor, although she could still feel a pair of eyes trained on her. It was her brother's.

"So Clarrisa, how old are you?"

_Oh great he's making conversation even using my full name... Ugh_

She looked at him and sat up straight," I'm sixteen. And please don't call me Clarrisa, it's too formal, just call me Clary."

He nodded at her before turning his gaze over to a pile of magazines that sat on the table next to him. He regretted speaking to her, he was also still in shock and just wanted to get to know his little sister more, but he found himself also getting nervous.

Clary was happy that he started to turn his gaze over to the magazine's but curiosity got the best of her before she wanted to know at least something about her brother.

"How old are you then?" Her voice almost a whisper.

When he looked back at her he was slightly surprised that she was talking to him, "I'm eighteen." He smiled. He was still glad that she talked to him.

Clary found his smile easy going and she returned with a small curve of her lips and before they knew it they were asking questions to get to know one another, occasionally giving a small smile to each other.

Then ten minutes passed before a doctor came up to them. They all stood up.

"Good afternoon, I'm Doctor John Morales." He greeted with a smile. It was already half past two as they got the call around around 11:00 and they had to wait a couple of hours.

They all just nodded to him anticipating the answer about Luke and Jocelyn.

"Well, I have some good news. They both have minor injuries not that many major just a few cuts and bruises and Miss Fray has a broken arm. Although Mr. Garroway has some major injuries seeing as he received most of the blow because it seems that the truck hit the back of the car although more of the impact was directed to Mr. Garroway. He has a broken leg and a broken arm. Both have concussions right now but they should wake up in a few hours or maybe tomorrow. We sedated them because we need the small swelling in their brain to go down before they get back on their feet." He smiled once more again before going to Valentine and bringing him aside to go over with some paperwork. They both returned a few minutes later.

"Any questions?" He asked looking at the three of us.

"Can I see them?" Clary asked without hesitation.

"Sure. Just down the hallway room number 821." He smiled at her before alerting his attention to his beeping pager and excusing himself from the room before walking through another set of doors leading somewhere else into the hospital.

Clary immediately darted than the hallway before slowing her pace to read the room numbers. Moments later reaching number 821 she pushed open the door and almost fell apart but luckily there was a chair that was in between the beds and Clary seated herself.

She first looked at her mom and saw that her head was wrapped with a white bandage and she could see a cut on her face that was on her cheek reaching down to her chin. She saw her mother's right arm in a cast and supported and her other arm had some bruises and a few cuts. She saw her mother's sleeping face and grabbed her mother's hand hoping that she would be okay.

After a few minutes she let go of her mother's hand and turned to her father-figure Luke. He also had a bandage around his head and a cut that went from his forehead to the side of his face and his left arm and right leg were in a supported cast. She placed her hand on his cheek and praying that he would also be okay. Clary put her hand back to her side and just looked between them praying they would just wake up and be with her.

Clary jumped when she heard the door slowly open and Valentine peeking his head in, Sebastian behind him. Valentine nodded to her before fully opening the door and taking the other seat, which was on the left side of Jocelyn. His hand rubbing his chin. Sebastian excused himself to use the restroom that was in the corner of the hospital room and shut the door and locking it.

She looked towards Valentine who was gently holding his hands with Jocelyn staring at their entwined hands seeming to get away from the world.

"Why did she leave?" Clary coldly asked.

Valentine looked up at his daughter, "I think your mom should tell you that."

"Why?"

"It was her choice," he shrugged, "she should give you her full reason."

"But I want to know now."

Valentine opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when Sebastian opened the bathroom door and sensed the negativity in the room.

"Something wrong?" As he looked between his sister and father.

"Nothing, son." Sebastian decided to drop the question before sitting in the chair besides his father and Clary looking down at the ground trying to get lost in her own world.

"So that's her?" Clary could hear Sebastian quietly ask.

"Yes, my boy, she is very beautiful don't you say?" Valentine nodded and smiled at his son.

Clary just clenched her fist together not wanting Valentine to say anything about her mom if he was not going to tell her why she or actually left Valentine in Colorado.

"She looks just like Clarrisa." Clary then looked up and glared at Sebastian.

"Sorry. I mean Clary."

She then trained her eyes back to the floor.

"Who is the other man father?" Sebastian curiously asked remembering that there was not only once unconscious person but two.

"That's Luke, my boy. When your mother and I were here he was my best man at our wedding. They were close friends but when we were going to move my friendship with him seemed to change." Valentine sighed and looked at his wristwatch. It was 2:45.

"Why don't we go to the cafeteria for lunch my children?" Clary cringed at being called his child. Valentine stood up and Sebastian followed suit and they made their way to the door expecting Clary to follow.

"You coming Sis?" Sebastian asked as his father opened the door and stepped out and walking ahead, leaving him in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." She gave a smile at him. He nodded at her before shutting the door behind him.

Clary pulled out her phone and began to call Simon. At the second ring he answered.

"Clary?"

"Hey Si, yeah it's me."

"Hey you okay? Want me to head back there? My mom doesn't need me anymore, she just needed help moving some stuff around the house. How are your mom and Luke?"

"No it's okay. Just stop by tomorrow. The doctor said they might wake up later or tomorrow \."

"Are you sure, you don't need me there?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tonight when visiting hours are over."

"You want to stay at my place?"

"I'll see I can still sleep at my place."

"Okay, just call me later."

"Okay, bye Simon"

"Bye Fray."

She then hung up the call and put it in her bag before getting up and walking to the door and looking over her shoulder one last time and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

When Sebastian and Valentine made their way to the cafeteria and got their food they sat in a booth waiting for Clary. As soon as Sebastian sat down he started to text Jace on all that had happened, his father staring out the window an apple in his hand not paying attention to him at all.

_Hey Jace_

_Oh hey Seb, everything aight?_

_Well when you left it turns out my mom was in an accident._

_Oh damn sorry bro_

_She's fine, but it also turns out that I have a sister... She's just two years younger than me_

_Oh do tell ;)_

_I am not telling you about my sister Jace Herondale, especially a perverted player like you._

_Oh come on bro your exactly the same and you know it , that's why were buds._

Sebastian just rolled his eyes as he put his phone down and began to eat his chicken sandwich. He knew Jace was right that he and him were alike. They did have alot of girlfriends and since they were both cunning and charming it was easy to make girls fall for them. But Sebastian didn't have any girl with him at the moment only Jace, with that weird clinging girl Kyli or Katy or something. He just shrugged and continued on with his lunch.

* * *

Clary was walking down the hallway making her way to the cafeteria when she saw someone run past her and trip, making a thud sound on the floor. She looked to the side and saw a young boy who looked to be about ten and the side of his face on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Clary knelt down beside him helping him back on his feet.

"Yeah." He said as he brushed his shoulders and Clary then stood up.

She smiled at him and was about to ask what he was doing alone before a voice called out.

"Max!" There was a girl running towards the small boy in front of Clary, who she guessed was Max.

When she reached the both of them she appeared out of breath and there were tiny bits of rage in her eyes that were trained on the young boy. She was tall had a perfect body, long black hair, dark brown eyes, and she looked the same age as Clary. In other words, she was beautiful.

"Max what did tell you about running off?!" She scolded the young boy and grabbed his arm so he faced her.

The boy wasn't fazed about being scolded and just shrugged, "It's boring here there is nothing to do. Dad's checkup is taking forever." He told her as he crossed his arms.

Clary just smiled at their interaction.

"Well, that doesn't mean you should be running at people! Now go and apologize." She instructed him.

Max groaned and turned to face Clary, "Sorry, miss."

She gave a smile at him showing him that it was okay," It's fine. How about since your bored I give you something to pass the time?"

Max eyes lit up at being given something he could do at the boring hospital.

Clary reached into her bag and started looking through it finding the appropriate one for him. She then handed it to Max, who was slightly confused.

"What's this?" He asked as he flipped through the pages of _Angel Sanctuary_.

"It's manga. It's like a comic book but slightly different. You read it backwards, from the right to left." She smiled at him.

"Cool thanks!" He told her before returning to the other girl's side flipping through his new piece of entertainment.

Clary took one more look at Max before returning her gaze to the beautiful girl in front of her. She was also staring at Max before sensing Clary's eyes on her. She smiled at her.

"Thank you. I'm Isabelle and this is my little brother Max." She greeted placing her arm around Max's shoulder, who was still fascinated with the Manga.

"No problem. I'm Clary."

"Well thanks Clary, maybe he will be able to stay still for a couple more minutes."

Clary just smirked.

"We need to go now, bye Clary. See you later!" Isabelle said as she and Max turned around and headed back to maybe where their parents were. They both waved to Clary and she returned the gesture before seeing Max and Isabelle round a corner, no longer in her sight.

Clary then continued her journey to the cafeteria to her waiting father and brother.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it's a terrible chapter and the Lightwoods making a short appearance but they will come back soon even with Alec. :)**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I just want to give a short background on the story.  
The pairing for this will be Clace, little bit of Simon and Clary, Sizzy, Luke and Jocelyn, and Malec, oh and of course some Jordan and Maia, and maybe a few more unnamed couples but I'm not sure. The whole story might be around 20 to 35 chapters or maybe a bit more, but I'm still not sure.**

**Leave a review if you guys are enjoying the story, or want me to add something to it, or even ask a question about anything and I'll give you an answer, or tell me if I have a mistake in the chapter :)**

**Thanks again, for the reviews, follow, and favorite, really appreciate it!**

**-Magicgirl671**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! :)**

* * *

Clary pulled open the double doors that led to the cafeteria. She took a glance around the room before her eyes found Valentine and her brother and striding her way towards them and sliding into the seat next to Sebastian, who offered her an extra chicken sandwich, which she gratefully took and silently thanked him. The next few minutes were then filled with uncomfortable silence before Valentine broke it.

"Clarrisa where will you stay tonight?" Valentine asked her.

"At my house?" She rudely answered him as she finished her sandwich.

"Alone? Do you want to stay at my house?"

"I'm not seven, I'm sixteen I can watch myself. I'll be fine." She gritted her teeth at him and stared at him with loathe in her eyes. She still did not trust this man.

"Okay, I can see that. But are you sure you don't want to stay with your brother and I?" Valentine asked again still trying to persuade her.

"I said I'm fine." Her tone was suggesting that it was the end of the conversation. But of course Valentine ignored that.

"Maybe you should just stay with us until your mother is released from the hospital. Just a few days."

Clary was about to yell at him that she didn't need to be watched 24/7 but was stopped as Sebastian gently placed his hand on his sister's shoulder pleading her with his eyes to calm down.

She let out a defeated sigh and looked Valentine in the eyes, "Just one night. But if I want to go home I'm going home." She crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair.

"Fair enough. We can stop by your apartment to get your things."

She just nodded at him before getting up to get a drink.

As Clary walked to the soda machine she heard another pair of footsteps following her and she knew who it was.

"What do you want Sebastian?" She asked him as she grabbed a cup and began filling her cup with ice then coke. She was beginning to warm up to him a little bit, but that didn't mean she trusted him.

"Look just stay with us okay?"

"Didn't I say I was going to stay with you?" She asked him as she stopped filling her cup and looked up at hin.

"You stayed you would stay for the night." He pointed out. "How come not until your mom get out?"

"Because I just want to be at home. _Alone_."

"How about for at least two or three nights. We can start bonding!" He stated smiling with a slight cheer to his voice.

She knew he would not leave her alone if she didn't give him an answer. "I'll think about it." He nodded at her then they both turned to walk back to their table.

They stayed in the cafeteria for about an hour as it was 3:30 before they went back to room 821 until the visiting hours were over. Clary and Sebastian did some light conversation with Valentine interjecting a couple of times to ask a question or state something about their conversation.

They remained in the room until 5:00 as it was the end of visiting hours. A nurse had called them out and saying that they could come back tomorrow. They then all headed to the parking garage where they got into the black Nissan corolla with Sebastian sitting in the back with his little sister. Clary gave him the address and Valentine started the engine before driving off to the apartment.

When they arrived Clary, quickly got out of the car as soon as it had stopped and darted up the stairs to the apartment. It took her awhile before she found a small duffel bag and started putting only the necessary things she would need like her toothbrush, toothpaste, a few pairs of clothes, and etc. When Clary was done she took one look of her surroundings and her eyes landed on a picture of herself, mom, and Luke when they were in Pennsylvania. She smiled fondly at the memory before she went to to her bedroom to grab her sketchbook and pencil. She started looking though her drawings. One of was of Simon, others were her mom and Luke, and there was one that was unfinished it was this small drawing of a park. It didn't mean anything it just came into her mind.

"Clary?" A voice from behind made her jump and almost drop her sketchbook. She turned around to find Sebastian at the doorway.

"You okay?" He continued and walked towards her. "Ready to go?"

She nodded at him and was ready to move before Sebastian saw what she held and motioned to it.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this. It's nothing."

"Let me see." He gently took it from her hesitant hands and scanned the few pages his eyes filled with amazemnt.

"You did these?" He asked in slight disbelief as he looked back at her.

She just nodded.

"Wow. You're really good, it looks really professional."

"Thanks." Her face turned to a light shade of red. She wasn't usually praised for her works. Well her mom, Luke, and Simon did but that didn't count, and Sebastian was still a stranger to her.

He handed it back to her, "Well let's go, dad's waiting." He turned and walked out the door and soon Clary followed him out the doors to her apartment after putting her little sketchbook in her bag.

They made their way down the steps and back into the car and Valentine looked back one more time at his children before turning his eyes to the road and heading back to the house.

Almost and hour later they made it to the house and Clary could not contain the look of awe on her face. She expected the house to be a bit fancier as they had passed down the other streets, but she did not expect a beautiful mansion-like home. Sebastian saw the look on her face as they all made their way to the door and snickered.

Valentine unlocked the door and they made their way inside. Clary still stared in disbelief. They entered a beautiful modern living room with white walls with a few large square windows near the door that had black curtains. She could see straight ahead that it was an open doorway to the kitchen and most likely the dining room. To her right she saw a short hallway and the beginning of a few steps, that most likely led to upstairs. There were also three closed doors that held no hint as to what was contained behind it but she guessed one was maybe a bathroom.

"Clarrisa, why don't you let Sebastian show you to your room."

She glared at him, "It's Clary," before she followed Sebastian down the hallway and up the stairs. At the top was a small room that had two white leather couches on the side, a black coffee table in the middle and it all stood before a tall bookcase that had two smaller ones on each side. The room overlooked down the living room and Clary had a look and saw that Valentine was no longer there. They then made their way down another hallway which was nicely decorated with a few paintings and plants. Sebastian led her to the third door in the hallway. There was another hallway on the other side of the room but they hadn't gone their, which made her a bit curious.

When Sebastian opened the door and let them both in Clary thought it was suitable. The room was quite bigger than her own as it had a double bed, dresser with a mirror, desk and bookcase. She put her stuff on the floor near the dresser and looked back toward Sebastian, who was waiting patiently for her to be done with setting her things down.

"Okay, now of course this is your room, the one outside next to you is mine, then across from us is dad's and at the end of the hallway is the closet and the last door to that is the bathroom."

Clary nodded, "Okay, thanks."

"I guess I'll leave you to settle down." He then left the room.

As soon as the door shut Clary fell back on to the bed thinking why did she agree to this, staying in a house who were complete strangers to her. She closed her eyes trying to get away from the world around her until a few minutes later she heard the beeping of her phone, signaling a text message. She opened her eyes and got her phone off the dresser and saw it was Simon.

_Hey Fray, you okay? Where are you?_

_Hey Si. Don't bother to check on me I'm somewhere else._

_Where?_

_At my dad's..._

_...Are you okay though? Nothing is wrong right?_

_Yeah I'm fine. It's only for one night. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye._

_Bye_

She didn't feel like talking to Simon. She just wanted to be alone for at least the next couple of hours until dinner. She checked her phone quickly and saw it was 6:30. She sighed. _Still a few more hours until dinner then I can finally fall asleep and just forget about everything that happened today while I'm asleep._

She went to use the bathroom, making sure the door was locked. She did ntot need anyone interrupting her especially with only her brother and father in the house. While washing her hands, she filled her hands with water and gently poured it on her face, the cold water soothing her. She grabbed a small extra towel that was on the side and wiped the wetness from her face. She then looked at herself in the mirror. Her red hair was a slight mess, her eyes were still a bit puffy from the crying, and she just looked miserable. She sighed and got out of the bathroom. She was holding the handle of the door to her room but stopped realizing she would not do anything and that time would just slowly move by. She released her hand and decided to take a tour of the house.

She walked over to the room that had the staircase before walking past it and going to the other hallway. There were three doors. The one closest to her was on the left and she slowly opened it, checking if anyone was there, and fully opened it after checking and saw it was just another guest room, like the one she was staying in. She closed the other and went off to the second door that was across from the previous one. This time she fully opened it guessing that no one was there but she was wrong. There was someone seated, staring down, most likely reading a book, in a desk, that was not facing the door, as the person had the back of the chair facing her instead. She could see who it was just by the hair color on top of their head that was peeking from atop of the chair. She knew who it was but didn't feel like talking to the person. She was hoping he didn't sense her come in so she slowly backed up and was about to step out but a voice spoke out.

"Something wrong Clarissa?" The person asked turning the chair so she was staring at familiar eyes. She didn't like him calling her Clarrisa.

"I told you not to call me that." She almost whispered it with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well why are you here then?"

"I was just looking around."

Sebastian snickered, "You could have just ask me you know?"

"I think I could've handled it, it's not as if I was going to get lost." She then closed the door behind and walked towards to a seated Sebastian, though she gave them a few feet apart.

"Yes, I know that but I still could continue your tour." He suggested getting up from the seat and striding towards her, which she responded by stepping back a few inches. He got the idea and stopped where he was at so they still had an amount space of left between them.

"No, it's okay I'm almost done anyways just one more door."

"But you haven't even taken a look around this room?" He raised a curious eyebrow towards her. She let out a silent sigh she just wanted to get out of the damn room, but it was true she didn't bother to look around er eyes were only trained on the desk. So she started to take a look at her surroundings. Her eyes were filled with wonderment the room to her was beautiful. It was like a library there were rows of book that surrounded the room with a few couches placed against the wall which were sided with end tables. But one thing that caught her eye was the easel and other art materials that was in a small secluded spot in the corner of the room.

"Is that yours?" She pointed at the easel and other art crafts, looking towards Sebastian.

"Yeah it is. But I barely use it. I'm not that much of an artist. This whole room is actually mine, with the books and stuff. Father's own though is much grander than mine."

She nodded towards him and then the room was filled with awkward silence before Sebastian broke it.

"So how about finishing that tour?" He suggested with a charming smile on his face that seemed to ease Clary a bit and she gave him a small smile before nodding. He then gestured for them to walk out and continue on to the next room which was right next to Sebastian's library.

"Now this room I think you're gonna love!" He gave a mischievous grin and opened the door so that she can enter and Clary, once again, couldn't contain her bewilderment. The large room contained a soda machine, cotton candy, popcorn and some other vendors that were placed against the wall near the doorway, a few tables and chairs, a pool table, but the one thing that excited her the most was the huge flat screen tv with chairs, that looked like from a movie, in front of it.

"Wow." Was all that she could say.

"That's not all." Sebastian went to the left wall and their was a small monitor on it that had words on it that Clary couldn't fully see. Sebastian pressed a few buttons and a few seconds a little hole in the ceiling and what went down was no other than a sparkling disco ball that started to play some loud upbeat music.

She couldn't contain her laughter when Sebastian started dancing along to the lively music and then he started to make his way over to Clary and motioned for her to join him. She kept shaking her head but before she knew it Sebastian grabbed both her hands and started making her move along with him and then Sebastian turned her around and they started laughing but it was cut short when they heard a yell from downstairs.

"SEBASTIAN! TURN THAT DAMN MUSIC OFF!" They heard Valentine yell. They both started quietly laughing before Sebastian obeyed his father's command and turned off the disco.

"Was that all you wanted to show me?" She raised an eyebrow toward him still slightly laughing.

Sebastian chuckled but recovered a few seconds later,"Well, yeah but that's not all. Come on take a seat!"

She just giggled and made him lead the way to the huge plasma tv and sitting down in one of the three seats in the front row, while Sebastian was setting something else up in front before making his was back and taking a seat next to her. They waited patiently for whatever it was to start up before Clary widened her eyes at her brother when a familiar intro started playing. It was her favorite game. _Dead or Alive_.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Oh but I'm not." He smiled at her before reaching to the side and grabbing two controllers giving one to her, which she gladly took.

"How did you know?"

He just gave another smile at her, "When we were at your apartment and in your room I saw your Xbox and the game with it." She didn't know what to say. Sebastian was still quite the stranger to her but was warming up to her quickly so she just gave a small nod towards hiim.

"Think you can beat me?" He continued.

"Oh you're on." Clary challenged him earning a smirk from Sebastian.

* * *

**Hey guys I know you are waiting for the Clace and all stuff but I'm still kind of blank, and sorry if things are moving kind of slow. So why don't you guys give me your ideas! :)**

**Questions for the day:  
A.) How should Jace and Clary meet up again and start off. (Like from meeting to going out on a date and all)  
B.) How should I reintroduce all the Lightwoods in the story.(Like on how Clary should meet Isabelle again and then also with like Alec)**

**Hope you guys are liking the story so far :)**

**-Magicgirl671**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

**A/N: Hey guys hope you had a great New Year's! And it's finally the double chapter digits! I've been thinking about changing them to a real title but I'm terrible at title names :\ But I am open to any suggestions!  
****Okay enough rambling back to the story! Oh and thanks for the lovely reviews! :)**

* * *

After Clary and Sebastian's gameplay/bonding time, with both having an equal amount of wins which greatly surprised Sebastian, they were called down for dinner by Valentine. And here they were seated in the dining room in a long table. Valentine was at the end and his children were at his side, across from each other. Clary was still a bit tense about all the drama that had happened today and she kept her eyes trained on her plate which had steak, white rice, and corn on it, which was surprisingly very delicious. She had to admit Valentine was a good cook, but would never say that to him. Besides her eyes trained on her food, she kept fidgeting every minute or so, just waiting for the silent dinner to end, and even glancing at the wall clock a few times. Last time it read 7:30

The silent was suitable for Clary. She didn't need to make conversation. Well, not actually need but want. She didn't _want _to talk to any of them. Although, Sebastian was really warming up to her with their bonding, she almost considered him as a brother. But as for Valentine, he still had long way to. If he was not going to confide in her anything of the past to explain everything she would not trust him. Few moments later the silence broke.

"So father what are our plans tomorrow?" Sebastian asked looking up from his food and at his father.

Valentine was quiet for a moment before explaining, "Well, the doctor said Luke and Jocelyn might wake up to tomorrow. So we can just see how they are doing after lunch."

Sebastian nodded, "How about for Christmas and New Years? I want to start planning the Christmas party."

"Oh you can decided that upon yourself."

"Oh okay."

Sebastian didn't continue eating though and looked towards her sister who was still looking down.

"How about you Clarri- I mean Clary? What do you want to do tomorrow?" He did not want to be scolded at for caller her her full name.

She looked up for a second before looking back at her plate and shrugging, "I guess I'll just stay in the house until we go."

"Oh okay." Sebastian looked down at his plate and started continue eating as everyone else, but a few minutes later he got an idea on how to cheer up his little sister, though it was a bit risky considering the idea, and looked back towards her. "How about I introduce you to a friend of mine tomorrow? He's a little chaotic and all but fun to be around!"

She looked up and shrugged. She didn't know how to feel about meeting one of Sebastian's friend. Well, at least Sebastian seemed friendly, but he was her brother he was supposed to care about her and be nice, but she knew if Sebastian was going to introduce them then he would at least be a but protective... she hoped.

"He is also a very good player in Dead or Alive!" He teased with a smile. "I bet he could beat you."

At that she looked up and gave him a short glare before saying, "Fine. But I bet I can beat him."

Sebastian smirked before everyone continued eating dinner in silence.

About ten minutes later it was 7:45 and everyone was already to retire to bed. Valentine yawned and instructed his kids to clean the table and wash the dishes, before getting up from his chair and walking upstairs to his bedroom. Sebastian and Clary then started picking up the plates from the table, before wiping it with a towel, and she followed Sebastian towards the kitchen and began placing the dishes and dishwasher and she followed suit. They both washed their hands and Sebastian handed a paper towel to Clary.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" He asked as he balled up his paper towel and put in the trash, as did Clary.

"Well, mom and Luke planned to have a Christmas party with all friends and stuff but I think they might cancel it seeing it as they would need to recover for a few weeks." She sighed and leaned back on the counter and Sebastian followed, standing right next to her.

"You can come to my own then!" He nudged her with a smile and she looked up at him with a small smile.

"Thanks, but I'll see. Thanks for the invite."

"No problem sis. Goodnight." He said to her as he messed up her hair as he walked by, heading to his room.

"Sebastian." Clary called out, after quickly fixing her hair, and he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Umm... where are the extra towels? I think I want to take a quick shower before bed."

"In the closet. It's the door next to the bathroom."

"Thanks."

"Welcome." And with that he made his way to the bedroom and hearing the door close, she was left alone in the kitchen, before she made her way up as well and heading to the closet to get a towel she opened it and grabbed the first one she saw. It was a soft white towel. She then took a few more steps to head into the bathroom. She quickly took off her clothes and stepped into the shower.

She then turned on the water, making it a bit more warmer than her usual temperature. She liked the hotness of the water. How it flowed through her body and all, it made her relax. Clary drenched her face in the soothing warm water she finally felt calm in the last hours of the dramatizing day. It was all too much for her. Learning that her mom and Luke were in an accident but were still okay but hadn't waken up yet, finding out she had a brother and meeting her father who would not let her in on what happened, which would at least get some meaning into her head.

She let out a dramatizing sigh before deciding to get out, she turned off the water and grabbed for her towel. She dried herself off before grabbing her worn clothes and quickly making her way to her room. She did not want to be seen in only a towel by her brother or father. She let a relieved sigh when she made it to her room and closed the door. She put her worn clothes in an empty pocket of her and took out her night clothes, light blue shorts with a yellow shirt, that had a simple design on it. She was at last under her covers and she closed her eyes until she fell into a peaceful slumber that separated her from the real world, if not for just a night.

* * *

**What do you think will happen in the next chapter with the reunion of Jace and Clary? ;)**

**Sorry I had to end it here everyone. My update timings might be a little off and some chapters may be short but I will be resuming school on Monday ;( I really don't feel like putting up with school right now... Too much stress for me... Plus I am in deep sadness because OUAT (If you can guess what I am talking about and a fan of it I would just be happy )**

**Question for the day:**

**A.) Should Sebastian have a girlfriend? (I have no idea why I need him to have one but I don't know why I'm asking)  
B.) The party plans will be later discussed but any ideas for the Christmas and New Year's party held by Sebastian which Clary and Jace will meet of course, any suggestions on any details for it and what do you think should happen at the parties?**

**Okay that is all for now but until then.**

**-Magicgirl671**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any gaming stuff here whatsoever. **

**A/N: Hey everyone! Guess who's back! I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in almost a week but school is being a real pain. I'll try to do at least weekly updates. So keep reviewing so I can do my best to update :)**

* * *

Clary opened her eyes and let out a yawn. She sat up and stretched her arms before rubbing her eyes to take away the left over sleepiness. Her surroundings felt very unfamiliar to her, before she recalled the tragic events of yesterday. Her mom and Luke in the hospital, staying with Valentine, getting to know her brother.

She let out a dramatic sigh before swinging her legs off to the edge of the bed and standing up. She went to her bag and decided to change into some more casual clothes, whilst changing she took a glance at the clock and saw it was 11:45 a.m. Once she was done changing, she went out of her room and walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Once she was in the downstairs hallway, she could here laughter coming from the living room, she leaned against the wall to hear better.

She heard two voices. One she identified as Sebastian's and the other one sounded familiar but Clary didn't have a thought on who it could be, so she decided if she wanted to find out she better reveal herself. She walked out, and saw her brother was with a guy with blonde hair, who had his back to Clary.

"Oh hey. You're awake!" Sebastian said.

She nodded and before Clary could react the blonde turned around and Clary gasped.

"Jace?"

"Clary?" They both said in disbelief at the same time, as Jace stood up from the couch and Clary took a step closer just to get a better look.

"You two know each?" Sebastian was confused.

"Wait." Clary said before she fit the pieces together. Jace at the cafe. Simon's anger towards him. Him telling her the arcade incident. _No... _Her brother, with Jace, were the two jerks who beat up Simon and Jordan. She took a step back and leaned against the wall for support.

"Clary?" Sebastian started to take a step towards her but Clary shrank back against the wall.

Jace started to fit the pieces together and he couldn't contain the disbelief on his face with Clary.

"I- It was you two..." Clary said in a whisper. Sebastian still looked confused and turned to Jace for answers and he knew Jace knew why Clary seemed appalled by them, but Jace still didn't say anything to him.

"What do you mean Clary?"

"You guys!" She said a bit louder. "The arcade!"

Sebastian turned his confused expression into a more surprised one. _What? How did she find out?_

"Clary." Jace finally spoke. "We can explain."

"What? No! You beat up my friends!" Clary yelled in disbelief as she started to slowly move herself from the wall and down the hallway so she can go to her room.

"Sis, wait. I... I can explain!" Sebastian reasoned.

"No... No you're not who I thought you were." With that last statement she ran up the stairs and a few seconds later there was a loud sound of the door shutting.

"How did this happen?" Sebastian turned to Jace.

Jace shrugged. Sebastian started to make his way to the stairs but was stopped as Jace put a hand on his arm, holding him back. "Let her cool down for awhile."

Sebastian gave a sigh before giving a reluctant nod and they both sat back down on the couch.

"Wait a second..." Sebastian turned back to Jace. "How do you guys know each other."

"Remember when I was telling you when I saw the nerd at the cafe with a hot chick. It was Clary."

"Don't call my sister hot." Sebastian gritted.

"Why not?"

"Because she is my sister you stupid!" He punched Jace on the shoulder.

"Oww! Geez. Fine okay okay." He nodded and there was silence until Jace spoke. "But you know your sister is kinda hot."

Sebastian then punched him in the shoulder, a slightly but harder than the first one.

"OWW!"

"Shut up."

* * *

Clary was up in her room on her bed with her head on her knees. She was so confused, angry, and upset. First, when she met Jace she had a growing crush on him, but he was the one who beat up Simon and Jordan. And to add more to the problem, his accomplice was her brother, someone she was starting to warm up to. But now how can she just be friends with them if her best friend found out. He would most likely want to kill them!

She let out a sigh before deciding that she better call Simon to tell him about everything. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Si."

"Oh hey Fray. You okay? You sound a bit upset?"

"Yeah about that... You know right how I said I was staying at my dad's..."

"Yeah?"

"Well I didn't tell you this. But I have a brother. An older brother."

...

"Simon?"

"What? I mean yeah? A brother? Wow, I mean meeting your dad is one but finding out you have a brother? Damn. Your mom never tell you?"

"Nope. But ummm that's not the only thing that I wanted to tell you about him. It's just that he invited his best friend over today and it turns out..."

"Yeah?"

"They were the ones who beat up you and Jordan at the arcade." She let out the words so fast Simon almost didn't understand.

"WHAT?! You're telling me that the jerks who beat up me and Jordan at the arcade last week are your brother and his friend? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure because it's Jace we saw at the cafe last time and he's here with Sebastian. I mean they have some bruises like you but there own is mostly covered, but they have a slight few marks that I just dismissed as something else."

"And you'rein the same house as them?!"

"Simon I'm fine. Trust me."

"I trust you! It's them I don't trust! Do you have to stay there can't you go my house now?"

Clary let out a sigh, "Sure. I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Clary then hung up the call and started gathering her things. She did not feel like talking to Sebastian or Jace, nor did she not want to be in the same house as them at this moment. She finished getting her things before opening her door and making her way as fast as she could to the front door downstairs, nearly tripping on the staircase.

"Where are you going Clary?" Sebastian asked from the same position he and Jace were in.

"I'm going to Simon's." She gritted not looking at him but at the door.

"Just call," she continued, "when Valentine gets a call from the hospital."

Not waiting for a response she opened the door and rushed outside and started walking out the gate. She then started to walk her way to find a cab.

* * *

**Blehh this was a terrible chapter. Sorry guys I tried my best. Give me your suggestion on the story with a review. Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! :)**

**School is being a real pain this is the only day I actually have less homework. But it's almost the weekend. Yay!**

**-Magicgirl671**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait... Still trying to balance writing with school. I'll do my best to make a longer chapter tomorrow.**

* * *

About an hour later, Clary was now at Simon's house and they were both sitting quietly in the living room, while watching TV, though she was not paying attention. No one else was home. Clary did not feel the need to talk but just sit there in complete silence contemplating on all the things that had been revealed. The accident, her father and brother, and finally the culprits who beat up her best friend plus Jordan. Clary let out a sigh and looked at the wall clock. It read 12:30 P.M. She was going to go the hospital to check if Luke and her mom were awake after she ate lunch.

"Hey Si." She turned her unfocused eyes to her best friend.

"Yeah." He replied not taking his eyes off from the TV, which was playing Spongebob. They still had the kid personality in them. Besides everyone loves Spongegbob.

"Wanna eat lunch now?"

He then towards her, "Sure, what do you want to eat?"

"Pizza."

"Okay. Your usual?" He asked grabbing the phone from the side table.

"Yup." Her favorite was the Hawaiian pizza, with a side of breadsticks.

Half an hour later there was an empty pizza box on the coffee table in front of them and still a rerun of Spongebob episodes on the television.

"Ready to go Simon?" She stood up and started gathering her things.

"Yeah. You sure you are going to be okay with you know, your brother there?" He started getting his things and car keys.

"The question is, will you be? I mean he was the one who beat you up. And Jordan." Simon opened the door for them and let her go first before locking up his apartment and following Clary down the steps to his car and being a gentleman, opening her door to which she responded with a small smile, before Simon made his way around to the other side.

Once they were buckled up he looked at her, "I guess I'll be fine. Maybe I'll still have the urge to punch his face whatsoever." They both grinned.

"But," He continued, "that was like what almost two weeks ago. I can forget them by then."

She nodded and Simon started the car and drove their way to the hospital.

* * *

Sebastian and Jace had just finished eating some burritos in the living room and were watching basketball on the television. Sebastian knew it was almost time that he was going to see his mother, but not sure because Clary would be there, and she was pretty mad when she saw Jace in the morning and put the pieces together. Sebastian now regretted beating up that nerd, sure he was a bully, but he bullied the wrong person at the wrong time. Clary probably hated his guts and that made his heart clench. He just met his little sister, who he silently promised would protect her and never hurt her. But he failed as a big brother.

He let out a sigh and stood up getting his things ready, having already changed into some going out clothes a few minutes after Clary stormed out of the house. His father went out somewhere in the morning and said he would meet him and Clary there. He didn't know about the fight.

"Can I come?" Jace asked.

"What?" Sebastian turned towards him while he was at the wall that hung the keys.

"Can I come?" Jace repeated slowly.

"Why?" He gave Jace a curious look.

He shrugged, "Moral support?"

"You just want to see my sister don't you?" He started to get agitated with Jace.

"Maybe?"

Sebastian gave Jace a pointed look that suggested he wanted to punch him.

"Okay, okay. Just a little, but come on bro I'm here for you no matter what."

Sebastian looked down at the ground then back to his best friend.

"Fine. But no funny business Herondale." He pointed a finger at him.

Jace nodded and they soon headed out for the hospital.

* * *

Clary and Simon had just gotten to the hospital and looked around the waiting room and she saw that her father and brother weren't there. But she did see someone familiar walking around who made her smile. She walked over to the person, leaving a confused Simon behind, but he stayed in the same spot.

"Hey." She knelt down and tapped the person's shoulder.

The person turned around, "Hey Clary!" When Max saw her, his eyes lit up and he hugged her. Even though he met Clary for a short time, he liked her. She was nice.

"Hi Max." She patted the boys head.

"Did you like the manga I gave you?" She curiously asked.

"Yeah! I even bought two more!" He showed her one of his new manga.

She smiled, "That's cool. Where's your sister?"

"Oh she is with my parents somewhere."

Clary got confused, "Well, who is watching you then?"

"Max!" Clary heard a voice than the hallway.

She looked up from the boy to see a boy, most likely older than herself, maybe 17 or 18, walking fast down the hallway to Max.

"Max! What did we say about running off and talking to strangers." He lightly pulled the boy to him to directly face him.

"But Clary is not a stranger." The run away boy replied.

The older boy looked confused and turned his eyes to Clary, "Oh so you're the Clary my sister and brother talked about."

Clary held out her hand to which he took politely, "That's me."

"I'm Alec."

"Nice to meet you Alec." It was then an awkward silence until Clary wanted to know something.

"Where's your sister?"

"Oh she should be-"

"Clary!" Clary turned to her name being called and saw Isabelle striding towards her and giving her a hug.

Once Isabelle let her go Clary greeted her, "Hey Isabelle. How have you been."

"I'm good. Hey why won't we sit and talk my parents are still doing some stuff."

"Okay." Clary agreed until she remembered Simon. "Oh wait! Simon!" She called towards him.

He walked over to them."Yeah? Who is this?" He gestured towards Isabelle.

"This is Isabelle. I met her here at the hospital last time."

"Oh okay."

"Let's sit." Isabelle said.

They all sat down with Clary and Isabelle seated near each other, Simon by Clary and Alec and Max were seated in another side of chairs.

While Isabelle and Clary started talking about to get to know each other, Simon busied himself with a magazine on the side table.

Clary learned from Isabelle that their family just moved in a few weeks ago and when they were moving some stuff in the house, their dad nearly killed himself trying to fix the lighting in the living room. When the sparks appeared, he fell off the ladder. He was out for almost five minutes until they managed to wake him up. He had a broken arm and they were doing some doctor visits for his arm and head.

Clary heard the double doors to the waiting room open and she looked away from Isabelle to see her brother there. But he was not alone. Isabelle saw that Clary did not want to see the person so she kept quiet and silently watched their interaction.

"Hey Clary." Sebastian slowly walked towards her.

"Where's Valentine." She asked, but not really caring where he was.

"He's not here yet. He said to wait for him."

She nodded and turned her heads toward the other person beside her brother who was wearing his hood up, though she knew who he already was. Clary felt Simon tense once he saw them she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"What is he doing here?" Clary gritted her teeth at the hooded person who just awkwardly looked at her.

"He just wanted to come. Take off your hood you look like a killer or something."

He then took off his hood and Clary heard two gasps.

"Jace?!" She heard the voices of Alec and Isabelle and a tiny squeal after that.

"Jacey!" It was Max and he ran towards the tall blonde and gave him a tight hug.

Jace looked shocked just like Alec and Isabelle and all Clary and Sebastian had was a very confused expression. Simon was just plainly lost on what was happening.

* * *

**Have to end it here guys! I'll do my best to update soon. If you all are lucky I might be able to update twice a week if you guys favorite, follow, and review!**

**Question:**

**A.) How do you think Jace and the Lightwoods know each other?**

**Leave your review to answer!**

**-Magicgirl671**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

**A/N: A BONUS CHAPTER! Follow, favorite, and REVIEW if you guys want more of it :)**

* * *

The older Lightwood brother and sister stood up with a shocked expression on their face as they slowly walked over to where a still clingy Max was.

Jace looked down at the young happy boy in front of him and then to the people in front of him.

"Max? Izzy? Alec?" He choked out. "Wha... What are you guys doing here." He curiously asked as he let go of Max and turned him around to face his older siblings. Max still stayed in front of Jace so Jace put his hands on the little boy's shoulder.

"The question is what are you doing here?" Alec asked.

"I... moved here like five months ago." He directed towards the confused person next to him.

"I... I have to go... somewhere." Alec quickly said and he quickly walked off in another direction.

Isabelle gave a worried look towards where her older sibling left off then back to Jace and put on a small smile.

"Well... Nice to see you Jace but we have to go. Bye." She said as she grabbed Max's hand, as he gave a wave to Jace.

"Where are we going?" Max whined as Isabelle pulled him in the same direction her brother went to.

"Somewhere." They were soon out of sight.

"Jace?" Sebastian worriedly asked.

Jace looked a bit sad at their departure but quickly covered it up with a smile.

"I'm fine."

Jace then turned towards at the seated Clary.

"Hey Clary."

"Hi." She didn't look at him but at the ground.

"Look Clary," It was Sebastian now talking, "I know Jace and I have to explain but we're sorry."

Clary then looked at her brother in the eye to see if he was telling the truth then to Jace just to be sure.

"Then apologize to Simon."

"Okay." Only Sebastian agreed but there was still a silent Jace, so Sebastian elbowed him. Then Jace just looked at him before complying.

"Sorry Simon." Sebastian held out his hand for the brown haired boy to shake to which Simon took.

"It's cool." Then Simon turned to Jace for his apology.

Jace crossed his arms."Sorry rat."

Clary glared at Jace.

"Good enough for me." Simon said and laid back into his chair to read his magazine. Clary rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Sebastian then sat down next to Clary and Jace sat down next to his best friend. Sebastian then grabbed a magazine but looked at his sister first.

"Father said he will be here in ten minutes."

Clary nodded and got her iPhone out to busy herself but felt someone watching her and she knew who, but ignored him.

"Hey I'll be right back Clary." Simon said to her as he stood up.

Clary nodded and returned back to her iPhone until the pair of eyes were annoying her.

"What do you want Jace?" She glared at him.

He shrugged but still continued to watch her which aggravated her.

"Can you stop staring like a pervert then?"

Sebastian then punched Jace in the shoulder without looking up from his magazine, "Stop annoying my sister."

Jace made a face at him before again training his eyes to Clary, "Fine, then how about we just talk to each other." He suggested.

"Why do I need to talk to you?" But Clary knew she still wanted to talk to the gorgeous blonde.

"Because you're not talking to anyone else."

"I don't see that as a reason."

They heard a phone ringing.

"Hold on." Sebastian said as he got his phone out of his pocket and looking at the caller ID. "I'll be right back." He said to them before standing up and walking a few steps away from them, out of ear reach.

"So. How you doing Clary?" Jace asked as he took over his best friend's seat.

"Well, my mom is in the hospital and I found out the guys who beat up my best friend. So I'm doing great." She gave a fake smile at him.

"Geez bummer. But you know it's not all bad."

"How?"

"Well one of the two guys that beat up your friend is insanely handsome."

Clary decided to have a little fun.

"Yes. I know, my brother is quite handsome I should say as his sister."

Jace looked at her in disbelief and decided to play along.

"Well, sure I know Seb is pretty hot but I'm talking about the other good looking dude."

"Nope. Don't know him."

"You sure? Tall and insanely handsome?"

"No."

"Blonde hair? Unique gold eyes?"

"Not a clue."

"I'm talking about me!" He exclaimed in frustration.

She just laughed him and he started to laugh along with her.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself." Jace said with a smile that made Clary's heart flutter.

"You did. At the cafe."

"Well, sure but you know what happened so... I'm Jace Herondale. Very glad to meet you." He held out his hand and Clary's face started to turn a little red.

"Clary." She said with a smile.

"So. Clary. Tell me about yourself."

"No way. You first."

"I can live with that. Well, I am a insanely handsome seventeen year old, ladies man, who is just good at playing video games."

"Let me guess. Dead or Alive." She smirked.

"Yup! I'm going to the competition in Maine in about two months!"

Clary's heart dropped, she didn't want to battle Jace. She gets really competitive she did not want him to see that side of her.

"You.. You are?" She stammered.

"Yeah!"

Clary nodded at him then returned her attention back to her phone.

"Hey what about you? Sebastian said that you are also a gamer?"

"Yeah, I am." She looked back at him. "Dead or Alive also."

"Nice. What's your number?" Jace asked as he took out his phone.

"What?" Clary asked taken off guard.

"Your number. You know that thing people have on their phones to call someone?"

"What? Oh right." She took his phone. While she was in his contacts, she got a glimpse of someone named 'Kaelie' with a bunch of hearts next to it and she almost had a disappointed look on her before she quickly covered it and put in her number and gave the phone back to him.

"Great. Now I can call you for a match." He smirked.

Clary just nodded and they went through a short conversation about each other before busying themselves with their own phones.

Clary returned her attention to her phone thinking of Jace. She did hate him at first for beating up Simon but when they got to the hospital Clary was ready to hate his guts, but his personality and humor caught her, also with his insanely hotness. He just seemed irresistible.

Jace also had his mind occupied as he just started to play around with the apps on his phone. He first thought of the Lightwoods and what had happened a few years ago. He couldn't bear to think about it, so he thought of something else.

He thought of how cute Clary looked because she was a bit short and how her face had reddened when he 'introduced' himself. He thought her green eyes were amazing that it matched her red hair. He would soon make Clary his. But not only just 'his' because he felt himself attracted to Clary in a way he never felt to any other girls.

* * *

**I'll try to update soon guys! So leave a review for encouragement! But don't forget to favorite and follow!**

**Question:**

**A.) What do you think happened with Jace and the Lightwoods?  
B.) How should Clary and Jace's relationship go from here? Like how should they start you know dating or whatever I have no clue yet.**

**-Magicgirl671**


End file.
